Three Requests and a Sacrifice
by Grey Cho
Summary: "Hei, sebutkan tiga permintaanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Tetapi, sebagai gantinya ... aku pun akan meminta satu hal darimu ... hal yang paling berharga. Tidakkah itu adil?" Twoshots! RnR? Final Chapt is Up!
1. Meeting

_Siapa?_

_Siapa yang hendak meminta kepadaku?_

_Tiga permintaan … dan akan kukabulkan ..._

_Kemudian, aku akan memohon untuk satu hal dari kalian …_

_Hanya satu. Bukankah itu tak setimpal? Tak masalah untukku._

_Karena satu yang kuambil adalah hal yang paling berharga untuk kalian …_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>

**Masashi** Kishimoto

_Pair_

**Sasuke**. U & **Hinata**. H _always_

_Warning_

**AU**, **OoC** (_I need it for)_, **typo**[s], _and many more_

* * *

><p>ɤ ɤ ɤ<p>

■□▫▪ _**T**_h_**r**_e_**e R**_e_**q**_u_**e**_s_**t**_s_** a**_n_**d **__a__** S**_a_**c**_r_**i**_f_**i**_c_**e**_ ▪▫□■

By **Coklat Abu**

ɤ ɤ ɤ

* * *

><p><em>CRAK …<em>

Gemericik rantai terdengar beradu di tengah malam musim dingin. Mendendangkan bahana yang terdengar sonor sekaligus menyengkak. Itulah gaung yang marak mengisi lengang sepanjang musim penurun salju. Para penduduk lekas-lekas menutup pintu dan jendela, menjadikan malam kian menyepi. Kegusaran sarat termakna dari wajah mereka tatkala nyaring rantai kian mendekat ke arah sana.

Para Ibu mendekap sang buah hati erat-erat. Tak membiarkan putera-puteri mereka mencuri lihat ke arah luar yang ditabukan.

Degup jantung silih tabuh, biji-biji peluh bercucuran.

_CRAK …_

"Ibu, aku takut," seorang bocah dengan surai pirang merekatkan pegangan tangannya pada punggung seorang wanita berambut sepantun mawar.

"_Sst_! Tenanglah Naruto, kita akan baik-baik saja selama kita tidak bertatapan dengan _dia _ yang menyeramkan."

Di antara nuansa cekam yang dahsyat, sang kepala keluarga membiarkan sebagian wajahnya terpampang di celah sibakan tirai. Biru matanya mengedar mengerosek sesosok objek yang berada cukup jauh dari kediamannya.

"Bagaimana, Minato?" Sang wanita berdesis pelan kepada sang suami yang berjaga. Dari gemetar suaranya, ketakutan nampak jelas terasa.

Pria paruh baya bersandangkan nama Minato itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. Matanya menyipit fokus pada titik perhatiannya. "Tenanglah, Kushina. _Dia_ tak akan macam-macam selama kita tidak bertemu pandang dengan_nya_."

_CRAK …_

Sebuah objek yang ditakutkan berada tepat di hadapan kediaman Uzumaki. Ia terdiam mematung di sana. Surai-surai _indigo_-nya berkibaran diterpa angin malam, demikian dengan _kimono_ putih panjang setanahnya.

Minato segera menyingkir dari dekat tirai, melenyapkan bayang-bayangnya yang dapat tertangkap oleh mata orang tersebut. Sementara Kushina yang bersimpuh di dekat sana mengerti akan keadaan. Ia merasa bahwa kini ia dan keluarganya berada dalam situasi terjepit. Ia tak mau jika _yang ditakuti_ merasa terusik dan melaju ke kediamannya. Ia resah jikalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Malam yang sunyi sepi, aku duduk di bar tadi~" nyanyian nan sumbang terdengar tiba-tiba dari luar. Sang penuai lirik yang rupanya hanya seorang pria mabuk berjanggut lebat menari-nari tepat di hadapan _dia_ yang ditakuti adanya.

Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa separuh, ia menghentikan nyanyiannya sembari memandangi siluet seseorang ber_kimono_ yang tak bergeming dua meter dari dirinya.

"Wah~ Aku beruntung sekali malam-malam begini bertemu dengan gadis cantik sepertimu, Nona," tangannya beraksi menggapai bahu mungil sang gadis.

"Hei," suara merdu meriak, "apakah kau punya permintaan?"

Sang pria tertawa sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang gadis. "Permintaan? Tentu saja ada!"

"Katakan."

"Eh?"

"Katakan tiga permintaanmu, dan akan kukabulkan itu."

Dahi sang pria menyernyit sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa keras sekali. "Mengabulkan permintaan, katamu? Kaupikir aku akan percaya pada omongkosongmu itu, heh?"

Tak ada balasan dari sang gadis ber_kimono_. Tatapan matanya yang dingin tak beremosi tetap terpahat pada jalanan. Mendapati pengabaian, sang pria meneguk kembali botol _sake _di tangannya dan berucap, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu permintaanku."

Tiga jemari pria itu teracung, seolah absenan permintaannya terpampang di sana secara imajiner. "Pertama, aku ingin botol _sake_ ini tetap penuh. Kedua, aku ingin bisa makan enak. Ketiga …. "

Pria itu menengadah, ia bersendawa dengan mata setengah terpejam. " … Aku ingin istriku, Kurenai, bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya. Ia mengidap depresi berat setelah dinyatakan mandul."

" … Begitu?"

"Ya, itu tiga permintaanku."

"Lihat botolmu," sang gadis menunjuk sebotol _sake_ di tangan sang pria yang entah bagaimana dapat kembali terisi penuh. "Permintaan pertamamu kukabulkan."

Sang pria yang sebelumnya berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol mulai sadar sangkin terkejutnya. "B-bagaimana bisa—"

"—Yang kedua," sang gadis menunjuk hamparan tikar yang di atasnya telah tertata oleh begitu banyak kudapan lezat—menginterupsi reaksi terkejut dari lawan bicaranya. "Makanlah."

Sang pria menelan ludah. Menurut, dengan lahap ia menghabiskan segala panganan yang ada hingga sang gadis berkata, "Dengan itu permintaan keduamu telah terkabul."

"Kemudian," sang gadis melangkah mendekati pria tua berjanggut, "Kurenai Yuuhi, 45 tahun, yang memiliki status sebagai istrimu telah pulih dari depresinya."

"S-sungguh?" Pria itu menatap binar sang gadis.

"Ya. Tapi, ingatlah bahwa semua itu tidak gratis."

"Apa?"

"Sebagai ganti dari tiga permintaanmu, aku akan meminta satu hal darimu."

"Hah?" Sang pria terdiam lalu tertawa kembali—kali ini dengan nada mengejek, "apa yang kau inginkan dari pria renta miskin sepertiku? Tak ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu!"

"Ada. Ada satu hal yang dapat kauberikan kepadaku," gadis itu mengulurkan lengannya tepat di dahi sang pria. "Dirimu sendiri."

_PYAR!_

Sinar menyilaukan dengan drastis menggemerlapkan pandangan Minato dan beberapa penduduk yang juga mengintip jalannya kejadian.

Setelah cahaya itu meredup, mereka tak lagi menemukan hamparan tikar, piring-piring kosong, bahkan sosok sang pria. Yang ada hanyalah jalanan lengang dengan seorang gadis ber_kimono_ yang memejamkan mata.

Gadis itu membuka kembali sepasang kelopak pasinya, dan beranjak dari sana diiringi suara gemericik rantai di kakinya yang kian menipis ketika ia menjauh dari pedesaan.

"Minato?" Kushina mendekat pada sang suami yang tetap melekatkan pandangannya pada jalanan. "Ada apa?"

"Itu mustahil. G-gadis siluman kembali merenggut korban, Kushina."

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang begitu hangat di Desa Konoha, segala aktivitas penduduk berjalan dengan lancar. Mayoritas penduduk Konoha adalah petani dan buruh perkebunan, itulah mengapa mereka selalu terlihat berseliweran dengan topi jerami serta perkakas kerja mereka.<p>

Hampir seluruh penduduk mencoba melupakan tragedi semalam yang telah melenyapkan seorang pria pemabuk yang cukup mereka kenal.

Merupakan rahasia umum di antara penduduk bahwa Desa Konoha memiliki sebuah kisah nyata mengerikan.

Sepanjang malam di musim dingin adalah saat dimana mereka untuk selalu waspada. Sebuah decrik rantai adalah alarm yang akan mengingatkan mereka untuk bersembunyi dan kabur dari _sang tamu malam_.

Beratus-ratus tahun mereka menjalani hari demi hari tersebut dikarenakan sebuah alasan. Pemimpin desa mereka menyegel seorang siluman dahulu kala. Sayangnya, tempat penyegelan tak juga diketahui, demikian dengan seseorang yang sanggup melepaskan segel tersebut. Jadilah, sang siluman musim dingin berkeliaran di desa mereka pada malam musim mencekam ini. Rasanya, tragedi itu tak akan pernah usai bilamana mereka tak juga menemukan titik terang.

* * *

><p>"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Sasuke-<em>kun<em>," Kushina tersenyum sembari memersilahkan seorang pemuda berparas kirana merasuk ke sebuah kamar yang beberapa saat ke depan akan ditempati oleh sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu meletakkan dua tas besar yang ia bawa di dekat pintu seraya tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, _Obasan_."

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, _Obaasan_ ke dapur dulu. Santai-santailah di sini. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri."

"Ah, baik. Oh, iya. Naruto kemana?" Pemilik oniks mengerut kening tatkala tak menemukan sesosok bocah yang akrab dengannya itu.

"Anak itu! Dia selalu bermain dengan teman-temannya sampai sore! Padahal dia selalu bilang 'rindu Sasu-_niichan_'!"

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu sebaiknya saya membenahi kamar ini terlebih dahulu."

"Ya. Jangan sungkan pada kami, ya."

Kushina melenggang pergi setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk beradaptasi dengan kamar barunya. Ia Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda tampan dari kota Oto sekaligus putera dari sahabat dekat Minato semasa ia tinggal di kota dahulu—Fugaku. Profesi Sasuke sebagai seorang fotograferlah yang membuat ia datang ke desa ini. Demi objek-objek alam yang hendak ia abadikan dalam sebuah figura.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke baru dapat mewujudkan keinginannya kini karena terjegal oleh matakuliah yang mengharuskan ia untuk berpekur dalam materi dengan fokus. Matakuliah yang jauh berbeda dari pekerjaannya.

Selepas dinyatakan sebagai seorang wisudawan, barulah Sasuke hengkang dari kediamannya. Mencari banyak sumber untuk ia dan kameranya.

* * *

><p><em>CKREK!<em>

"Bagaimana menurutmu desa ini, Sasuke?" Minato tersenyum sembari menatap pemuda yang berusia jauh di bawahnya itu. Usai melaksanakan rutinitas harian sebagai seorang buruh di lahan gandum, Minato berkenan untuk menghantarkan Sasuke pada sebuah bukit yang menyuguhkan pemandangan indah di petang hari.

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat ia menatap hasil potretnya di kamera barusan. Pemandangan Konoha yang dilatari kanvas oranye membuat ia tergugah. Betapa eksotik alam di daerah ini.

"_Ojisan_," pemuda _raven_ itu memanggil.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku boleh berada di sini lebih lama? Kurasa pemandangan malam di sini tak kalah menakjubkan."

Minato tersentak. Sirat cemas terlihat mengisi air muka pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu sekonyong-konyong. Ia _dilemma_. Ia berada dalam dua opsi yang sulit untuk ia pilih. Minato tak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke berada di sini hingga malam dan diketemukan oleh gadis siluman. Namun, Minato tahu, ia tak boleh membeberkan rahasia umum di desanya pada orang lain di luar desa, dan ia tahu bila ia melarang Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal, Sasuke akan menuntut penjelasan yang detail.

Dengan berat hati, Minato mengizinkan. "Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah, Sasuke. Berjanjilah bahwa saat kau mendengar bebunyian rantai mendekat, kau akan bersembunyi. Jangan tanya alasannya. Kuharap kau mau mematuhi ucapanku."

Kedua kaum Adam membisu. Hingga Sasuke meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

_Ya, baik-baik saja … semoga …_

* * *

><p>Tengah malam di bukit Desa Konoha. Tepat di puncak, seorang pemuda duduk bersila, tak lupa dengan sebuah kamera legam di tangannya.<p>

Visualisasi potret alam yang keindahannya tiada tara berhasil Sasuke abadikan dalam kameranya. Ia menatap pasukan bintang saling merasi di angkasa sana, kemudian. Indah. Bahkan tanpa penerangan berarti, Sasuke merasa ia dinaungi oleh cahaya yang berpendar luarbiasa.

_CRAK …_

Nada-nada yang dialunkan rantai terdengar merasuk dalam gendang telinga Sasuke. Membuat Sang Uchiha menoleh untuk mempertemukan sepasang kelereng oniksnya … dengan kelereng mutiara semu di hadapannya.

"_Berjanjilah, Sasuke. Berjanjilah bahwa saat kau mendengar bebunyian rantai mendekat, kau akan bersembunyi. Jangan tanya alasannya. Kuharap kau mau mematuhi ucapanku."_

Peringatan dari Minato kembali menghuni alam pikirnya. Kenapa dengan rantai? Kenapa ia harus bersembunyi?

Padahal seseorang pembawa rantai itu adalah seorang gadis.

Oniks Sasuke temurun memandang kaki sang gadis yang bertelanjang. Dalam cuaca yang sanggup menggigilkan tubuh, gadis itu tak mengenakan alas kaki sama-sekali. Belum lagi tubuh sang gadis yang hanya bertamengkan lembaran kain seadanya.

"Nona? Tidakkah kau kedinginan? Kau hanya mengenakan selapis _kimono_ tipis di malam hari," Sasuke melangkah mendekat dan lekas membalutkan jaket birunya pada punggung gadis berkristal _lavender_ seusai ia mengalungkan kameranya di leher.

Sang gadis tak merespon apapun. Hanya ada mata dan mata yang saling tatap dalam kedamaian. Hingga mulut sang gadis terbuka beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hei, apa kau punya tiga permintaan? Aku dapat mengabulkannya jika kau mau."

Sasuke termukim tanpa bait kata. Hanya ada iris oniks yang menatap bingung pada sosok bahari di depannya. _Mengabulkan permintaan?_

"Kau serius dapat melakukannya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Sekadar memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Iya. Aku dapat melakukannya. Sebutkanlah permintaanmu …. "

Pemuda bersurai pekat itu terkikik setelah sebelumnya kembali membisu tak berapa lama. Setelahnya, ia menepuk bahu sang gadis perlahan. "Kurasa, aku akan mewujudkan permintaanku itu dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu ucapanmu bualan atau memang nyata. Tapi, maaf, kutolak kebaikanmu."

Gadis itu terpana, dan Sasuke dapat menangkap sirat tak percaya dari sang gadis. Sirat yang seolah menampakkan haru.

Selang beberapa detik usai melepaskan diri dari keterpanaannya, gadis itu menubrukan dirinya dengan tubuh sang pemuda. Melilitkan sepasang lengan miliknya di antara leher Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Akhirnya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Ia memekik di sela getaran sesenggukannya. Membuat Sasuke semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau," sang gadis melepaskan pelukannya, "kaulah orang yang dapat melepasku dari belenggu segel itu!"

* * *

><p>"Sebelah sini, Tuan!"<p>

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di antara semak belukar setinggi dada. Kian lama ia kian berada di tengah hutan basah dengan hewan-hewan melata di dalamnya. Pemuda itu tak mengerti mengapa ia hingga dimintai tolong seperti ini. Apa yang gadis itu butuhkan darinya sehingga ia harus mengikuti pemilik _lavender_ itu berjalan melewati pepohonan demi pepohonan?

Ia baru saja akan mengeluh lelah saat oniksnya berpaling pada sebuah padang _lavender_.

Bukanlah asal muasal dari keberadaan bunga _ lavender_ di tengah hutan basah yang membuat ia terkejut hingga tak mampu memilin kata. Melainkan karena eksistensi sesosok tubuh di tengah gundukan _lavender_!

Gadis bersurai _indigo _ dengan lilitan akar pohon di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ini tubuh asliku, Tuan. Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu aku disegel di sini. Tubuhku tertidur di sini."

"Tapi, kau ada di depanku! Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?"

"Karena aku," gadis itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sasuke, "hanyalah _hasrat _ yang ingin mencari seseorang untuk melepaskan segelku. Kau tak akan mengerti, Tuan."

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas. Ia memang paham. Sang gadis bukanlah seperti dirinya. Gadis itu berbeda dalam arti yang sebenar-benarnya. Sebuah perbedaan yang membuat ia tak akan dapat menjangkau kenyataan yang sang gadis katakan.

"Lalu," Sasuke menghampiri siluet gadis ber_kimono_ yang tengah tertidur, "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau tahu dongeng _Snow White_?"

"Ya, sedikit. Ibuku sering menceritakannya saat aku kecil."

"Jadi … kau tahu, bukan, bagaimana cara pangeran membangunkan _Snow White_?"

Tepat dengan selesainya sang gadis berucap, Sasuke berani jamin bahwa degup jantungnya kian mengonstan. Kelebatan skenario _Snow White_ membayangi benaknya. Membuat ia berhipotesa tentang apa yang sang gadis inginkan darinya.

Hei, Sasuke! Kau tahu bukan maksud gadis siluman itu?

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p>Ini <em>twoshots, senpai-tachi<em>. Semoga ceritanya ga membosankan, ya. Kunjungi penpik ane yang lain juga, ya, kalo mau.

_Review?_


	2. Ending

**Coklat Abu**_'s here!_

_**Thousands Thanks For**_

**Hyou Hyouichiffer****, ****Mitsuki Ota no login****, ****Yukina Aizawa****, ****Lady Spain****, ****lonelyclover****, ****zoroutecchi****¸n, Ryu Uchiha, Ika, Ai HinataLawliet, Lollytha-chan, Yui-chan, Lavender hime chan, Uchiha Stephanie, Michiko, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Shyoul Lavaen, The Amethyst Hime, Naw d Blume, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Mikki-sama, GALAU, SasuHina-caem, YukoYoshioka, Hyuuga-chan, Salt no Pepper, Iminochiyo, SasuHina**

_**Thanks for RnR on previous chapter, all!**_

_And here we go!_

* * *

><p><strong>[Previous Chapter]<strong>

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas. Ia memang paham. Sang gadis bukanlah seperti dirinya. Gadis itu berbeda dalam arti yang sebenar-benarnya. Sebuah perbedaan yang membuat ia tak akan dapat menjangkau kenyataan yang sang gadis katakan.

"Lalu," Sasuke menghampiri siluet gadis ber_kimono_ yang tengah tertidur, "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau tahu dongeng _Snow White_?"

"Ya, sedikit. Ibuku sering menceritakannya saat aku kecil."

"Jadi … kau tahu, bukan, bagaimana cara pangeran membangunkan _Snow White_?"

Tepat dengan selesainya sang gadis berucap, Sasuke berani jamin bahwa degup jantungnya kian mengonstan. Kelebatan skenario _Snow White_ membayangi benaknya. Membuat ia berhipotesa tentang apa yang sang gadis inginkan darinya.

Hei, Sasuke! Kau tahu bukan maksud gadis siluman itu?

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>

**Masashi** Kishimoto

_Pair_

**Sasuke**. U & **Hinata**. H _always_

_And there is a special slight_

_Warning_

**AU**, **OoC** (_I need it)_, **typo**[s], _and many more_

_Song Recommended_

_Aizome – _Mamiko Noto

* * *

><p><strong>Coklat Abu<strong> _presents_

■□▫▪ _**T**_h_**r**_e_**e R**_e_**q**_u_**e**_s_**t**_s_** a**_n_**d **__a__** S**_a_**c**_r_**i**_f_**i**_c_**e**_ ▪▫□■

_**(Final Chapter)**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"**_The story__'s __hidden__ will be revealed __here__. __Now_**_**….**"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ia, <strong>Sasuke Uchiha<strong>, dengan karunia daya ingatnya, jelas tak lupa bagaimana kisah _Snow White_ yang dahulu menjadi penghantar ia hingga terlelap dalam mimpi. Sebagaimana ceriteranya, Sasuke pun tak melupakan sebuah adegan yang Ibunya sampaikan sebagai penutup dari kisah tersebut. Ya, ketika sang pangeran mengecup lembut bibir merekah milik sang puteri yang tertidur dalam kesurian.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Ia mengurut kening. Ini akan menjadi ciuman perdana untuk pemuda tampan tersebut.

Siluman bersurai _indigo_ di sisinya mengangguk, ia melanglang menuju padang _lavender_ tempat di mana raga aslinya bersemayam. "Iya, Tuan. Karena segel yang dirasukan pada sebangsaku hanya bisa dihilangkan oleh pertukaran udara melalui celah bibir. Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku," Sasuke melelai ucapannya sejenak. Ia tak mungkin menolak permintaan sang gadis _yasha_. Ia telah menyetujui kesepakatan untuk membantunya, apa pun tanpa pengecualian, dan ia lelaki. Ia tak akan menarik kembali perkataannya. Maka, Uchiha muda itu melayangkan pandangan yang sarat akan keteguhan di balik punggung mungil sang _lavender_. "Aku akan melakukannya. Hanya, beritahu aku siapa kau dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Siluet dengan _kimono_ berjuntai ke rerumputan itu berbalik. Ia memandang Sasuke sejenak hingga melabuhkan vistanya pada ilalang di bawah sana. Jemari lesi putihnya lantas mengeluarkan sebuah seruling dari dalam _obi kimono_-nya. "Akan kuberitahu melalui ingatanku yang akan kau lihat, Tuan."

Sang _yasha_ ber-_kimono _putih kucam itu meletakkan sebuah seruling perak di depan bibir merah mudanya. Ia meniupkan nafasnya pada lubang-lubang seruling, menghasilkan rangkaian nada yang menyuplai irama. Suara seruling melengking di sana, bersamaan dengan kian menipisnya kesadaran sang pemuda pemilik oniks. Hingga irama dari seruling itu terputus dan redam sama sekali. Sasuke ambruk, melayangkan kesadarannya menuju ingatan sang gadis siluman. Iris _lavender_ sang gadis menatap lurus pada raga yang telah terjatuh di antara karpet hijau alam.

_Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, kau akan lekas mengetahuinya …_

"_**Past time will reveal the story….**"_

* * *

><p>Lansekap pertama yang Sasuke lihat di hadapannya adalah sebuah hutan yang masih asri, menandakan bahwa tempat ini berkisar beratus-ratus warsa lamanya dari zaman ia berasal.<p>

Oniks Sasuke lantas menangkap sesiluet manusia dari belakang.

Seorang pemuda _raven _dengan _hakama_ hitam dan _yukata_ merah yang tengah berjalan di antara semak belukar. Sebuah _katana_ terselip di antara sarung dalam _obi_-nya. Alas kaki dari serabut padi itu memijak di antara tumbuhan, tanpa penerangan berarti di malam yang gulita.

Malam merupakan saat emas bagi pemburu sepertinya mencari mangsa. Hewan-hewan liar berada dalam fase lengah kala itu.

Suasana terasa begitu mencekam ketika serigala mengaung dengan nyaring, gagak bersahutan, dan burung hantu bertengger di antara dahan-dahan pepohonan. Namun, pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya. Kaki menjulangnya tetap membelah ilalang di sana. Gemerisik dedaunan yang letaknya ringkas mengalihkan perhatian sang pemuda. Dilihatnya beberapa rubah menyelinap di antara semak. Ia tak punya barang setitik pun minat untuk memburu hewan-hewan itu. Ia butuh hewan yang lebih besar untuk ia santap atau ia jual pada jasa pemotongan hewan seperti babi hutan atau rusa. Pemuda itu tetap meneruskan perjalanannya menghalau rerumputan di sana, dalam lebatnya hutan. Hingga suara seruling yang indah sekaligus terdengar pilu membahana. Sang pemuda itu lalu menghentikan langkah secara mendadak ketika di hadapannya terjulur helaian _indigo_ panjang dari atas pepohonan berdaun lebat. Helaian _indigo_ itu bahkan mengurai di antara rerumputan saking panjangnya. Sang pemuda menengadahkan wajah untuk menemukan wajah pasi sewarna salju yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya. Wajah dengan iris _lavender _yang berkilat diterpa pijar rembulan yang mana urat-urat bermunculan di area sekitar mata sang _lavender_ yang berkenakan _kimono _perak bersulur-sulur.

Ia berdecih, tanpa kenal rasa kalut sekali pun di atas pepohonan sana tengah duduk sesosok makhluk yang bukan berasal dari kawanannya.

_Siluman … _Pemuda itu mendiagnosa. Ini bukan kali pertama ia berjumpa dengan sosok makhluk dari dimensi yang berlainan itu. Ia telah kerap menjumpai siluman ular, siluman katak, dan berbagai siluman lainnya sepanjang masa ia hidup. Di lain sisi, ialah sang pemuda dengan bakat sebagai seorang _shaman_ yang dapat mengatasi segala hal _paranoid_ persembahan dimensi lain.

"Turunlah," sang pemuda masih menengadah, menjulurkan lengannya ke atas, di mana siluman bersurai panjang itu temurun dengan perlahan dari atas ranting pohon, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di atas telapak tangan sang pemuda pemilik oniks. Gulita dari kepekatan oniks dan kemilau laksana temaram rembulan bertemu kedua dua pasang bola mata saling tatap.

Sang _yasha _terkekeh ketika ia telah mendarat di atas tanah. "Kau tidak merasa takut kepadaku, wahai manusia?"

Dengan air muka datar yang memandang lurus sang _yasha_, pemuda itu menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tak menganggap kalian menakutkan."

Bola mata _lavender_ itu membola, hingga kekehan terulang dari bibirnya.

Pemuda _raven _memandangi siluet sang _yasha_. "Hei, ikutlah denganku. Kau tidak akan kesepian."

Reaksi tak terduga dari sang pemuda membuat sang gadis siluman itu terpekur.

"Kau manusia yang cukup menarik." Sang _yasha_ mengulaskan seringainya.

Sang pemuda pun beranjak diikuti siluet siluman yang kini berjalan di belakangnya dengan surai-surai _indigo_ yang menyapu tanah. Di antara sorak-sorai binatang yang melolong di antara malam seribu bintang.

* * *

><p>Asap mengepul dari tengah hutan tatkala seekor babi hutan telah berada di atas bara api unggun. Sang pemuda duduk bersila sembari bersandar menghadap santap malamnya kali ini sementara sang <em>yasha<em> bersimpuh di dekatnya. Aroma sedap yang tercium menjadi penanda bahwa daging dari mangsa yang didapatnya tadi telah melewati tahap matang. Ia meraup sekoyak daging untuk ia tusuk dengan dahan kecil dan ia sodorkan pada sang siluman yang hanya membisu.

"Makan ini. Kau bisa makan, bukan?"

Jemari sang gadis meraih daging yang terlihat menggiurkan tersebut. Ia hendak menyantapnya andai saja berhelai-helai_ indigo_ panjang yang sebagian menutupi wajah tidak menghalanginya. Mendapati betapa merepotkannya surai panjang sang gadis, pemuda bermanik hitam menarik _katana_ dari sarungnya. Ditebas _indigo-indigo_ tersebut hingga helaiannya hanya sepanjang punggung sang gadis. Meski demikian, untaian surai itu masih tertata dengan begitu . Hingga sang pemuda menghela nafas dan menyisirkan surai demi surai yang kini memendek dengan jemari kekar lentiknya.

"Kau itu seorang gadis bagaimana pun juga. Jadi, lebih perhatikanlah penampilanmu." Sang pemuda mengakhiri penyisiran di surai sang gadis dan meraih koyakan daging untuknya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari ucapannya telah menghiaskan rona-rona merah di pipi pasi sang gadis yang lalu menunduk, menghayati debaran tak wajar di jantung siluman selayaknya. Pemburu muda dan sang _yasha_ pun menikmati panganan malam mereka di antara tarian angin dan hangatnya bara.

* * *

><p>Fajar telah menyingsing ketika sepasang gadis-lelaki itu berada di perbukitan di tepi hutan. Perlahan, cahaya menggantikan gulita yang ada, kilauan angkasa biru mengeliminasi kelabu-ungu, dan mentari menampakkan diri. Gadis siluman itu memejamkan matanya saat sang pemuda <em>raven<em> membunyikan suara melalui rerumputan yang ditiupnya. Suara rumput yang begitu mendamaikan hati dan sepadan dengan suasana pagi.

"Suara rumput itu begitu indah, Tuan."

Pemuda _raven_ meletakkan rerumputan kembali pada domainnya di tanah. Seraya melirik sang _yasha_, ia memberikan tanggapan, "Iya."

Sang lelaki bangkit, ia memandang mentari dini hari seraya mengajak, "Hei, ikutlah denganku ke desa. Kita bisa tinggal bersama di sana."

_DEG …_

Anomali degup jantung sang siluman kian menjadi, semakin menggesa, memompa dengan begitu pesat ketika ia memaku irisnya pada wajah rupawan sang pemuda.

"Aku," sang gadis memandangi rerumputan di bawah sana. Ada sirat kecemasan di sanubarinya. "Aku berbeda, Tuan. Apakah Tuan tidak keberatan bersamaku?"

Dengan sebuah hela dari nafas yang keluar melalui belahan bibirnya, sang pemuda menjawab tegas, "Tidak. Karena sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau tetaplah seorang gadis. Kau punya nama?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Tuan."

"Jika begitu," sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya. Sosoknya yang tengah tersenyum disinari oleh hangatnya surya mentari. "Mulai sekarang namamu adalah **Hinata**. Nama yang memiliki makna 'di bawah naungan cahaya'."

"Hi-na-ta," siluman itu mengeja nama yang kini disandangkan sang pemuda kepadanya. Lantas ia tersenyum lembut menerima kebaikan yang sang pemuda berikan. Senyuman yang terulas seiring dengan cahaya yang meraibkan urat-urat di area matanya, dan mengubah sosoknya menjadi sosok seorang gadis dengan paras elok nan menawan.

"Kemudian, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'. Panggil aku dengan nama … Madara. **Uchiha Madara**."

* * *

><p>"Tuan, kekasih Anda sungguh cantik sekali," puji seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan <em>yukata<em> merahnya.

Itu bukanlah pujian prima yang mereka terima. Selama berlanglang di antara penduduk desa, eulogi-eulogi telah mereka dapatkan dari banyak mulut yang bersuara. Memulas rona semi-merah yang kini mengentarai pipi sang gadis, Hinata. Madara pun membenarkan pendapat para penduduk. Gadis itu memang memesona, dan tidaklah jahat seperti sebangsanya. Itulah yang membuat Madara meyakini bahwa apa yang ia rumuskan benar. Bahwa tak akan ada pertentangan selama ia dapat memendam rahasia sang gadis ketika mereka bersama. Ya, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar sebagaimana yang ada dalam pencanangannya.

"_**And he forgot something. That they're different.**"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hei, apa kau punya permintaan? Sebutkan tiga permintaanmu, dan aku akan mewujudkannya. Namun, sebagai balas budi, akan kupinta satu hal darimu.<strong>"

"**Permintaan? Aku mau! Wujudkanlah permintaanku!**"

"**Dengan senang hati, manusia.**"

_**Namun, kupintakan satu hal darimu. Hal yang paling berharga, yang akan kuabadikan dalam dimensi hampa. Diri kalian, batin kalian …**_

* * *

><p>Penduduk kian meresah, suatu kejanggalan terjadi di desa secara tiba-tiba. Di mana beberapa penduduk hilang tanpa jejak dalam kurun waktu bersamaan di tiap malam. Hingga saat ini, telah lebih dari sepuluh penduduk yang dinyatakan lenyap secara tak wajar. Tentu saja desas-desus tersebut hinggap pula pada telinga Madara. Membuat ia seketika berhipotesa, soal sang gadis yang kini tengah berusaha membaca lembaran <em>haiku<em> di atas bantal duduk di dekat jendela yang bertiraikan bambu.

_Tidak, pastilah pelakunya bukan dia_, Madara berusaha memercayai _yasha_ yang kini menjelma sebagai manusia biasa tersebut. Ia tak ingin memikul curiga. Hanya saja, patutkah sang gadis dipercaya?

Karenanya, demi sebuah inspeksi—pembuktian bahwa sang gadis bukanlah yang bersalah, Madara sengaja terjaga hingga malam. Jika pada saat biasa ia akan pergi ke hutan dan membiarkan sang gadis _lavender_ terlelap. Kini, tidak. Ia berbohong kepada sang gadis, membual bahwa ia akan berkelana mencari buruan, namun sesungguhnya ia bersembunyi di antara sudut-sudut bangunan tinggal. Penduduk tak beranjak dari naungan atap mereka sejak desas-desus mengerikan tersebut berhembus, hingga kelengangan begitu pekat terasa di sepanjang jalan desa. Ia berjalan dengan pantang gentar. Hingga suara-suara tipis terdengar dari kejauhan. Ia setengah berlari, menempelkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan melongok ke sumber suara. Ia melihat jalannya kejadian! Kejadian yang mana memang melibatkan Hinata yang kini telah kembali pada wujud asalnya! Dengan jelas tanpa halauan, Madara mendapati Hinata mengajukan penawaran. _Three requests and a sacrifice_. Beberapa gadis bar yang tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh minuman keras menyepakatinya. Hingga mereka lenyap tak berapa lama usai Hinata mengabulkan permintaan yang ada. Segala yang tersuguh itulah yang mengangakan mata Madara.

"Hinata!" Ia memunculkan jati dirinya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Sosok siluman ber-_kimono_ melambai hingga tanah itu berbalik, "T-tuan …?"

"Kau …," Madara menampakkan raut seseorang yang telah didustai. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau itu berbeda? Karena itulah aku memercayaimu dan membawamu ikut serta ke desa …?"

Terbongkar rahasianya di hadapan seorang pemuda yang paling tak ingin ia untuk mengetahuinya membuat Hinata jatuh berlutut. "M-Madara-_kun_ …."

"PEMBUAL!"

"Bukan! A-aku bukan pembual!" Gadis itu berteriak setengah terisak. "Aku mohon. Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. A-aku hanya tidak dapat menahan diriku. Bagaimana pun ada sisi diriku yang tak dapat kukendalikan, Madara-_kun_, dan a-aku mengabulkan tiga keinginan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengoleksi jiwa mereka di dalam dimensi hampa!"

"Kau—"

—_GRAB …_

Sosok siluman itu kembali pada wujud sementaranya yang berupa manusia dan mendekap sang pemuda. "Ta-tapi aku ingin tetap bersamamu! Karena … karena aku menyayangimu, Madara-_kun_!"

_Menyayangiku? Hinata?_ Madara termangu tak percaya.

* * *

><p>Dengan segala egoisme yang ada, Madara memaafkan apa yang telah Hinata perbuat. Rasa sayangnya telah mengalahkan nalar yang seharusnya menabukan ia untuk menyembunyikan sebuah kesalahan. Ia terlampau menyayangi sang gadis meski ia tak kunjung mengatakannya. Namun, hubungan mereka pasca terungkapnya sisi lain Hinata yang tak dapat dibendung membuat jarak di antara mereka. Hinata yang merasa ia begitu membebani sang pemuda dengan sisi silumannya yang tak henti merenggut korban penduduk desa, dan sang pemuda yang merasa bahwa jalan yang dipilihnya salah. Kian lama, harmonisasi di antara mereka membeku. Semakin mereka memikirkan situasi, semakin intens mereka berjauhan.<p>

Hingga di suatu tengah hari, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di antara pertokoan berpondasikan kayu. Gadis itu melewati sosok demi sosok dan bangunan demi bangunan.

"Lho? Bukankah Anda nona manis yang tinggal bersama tuan pemburu?" Seorang wanita bersurai pirang menyapa.

Sang gadis _lavender_ menoleh dan memberi anggukkan. Wanita dengan proporsi sensual itu lantas mendekat. "Kebetulan sekali. Nona, aku punya seorang anak lelaki yang ingin kukenalkan kepadamu. Ia keponakanku, Sasori, anaknya pendiam tapi begitu hangat. Sejak melihatmu, aku langsung tertarik untuk mengenalkanmu padanya."

"_A-ah_, tapi bukankah Anda tahu jika saya selalu bersama dengan Madara-_kun_?"

Wanita ber-_kimono _oranyeitu mengubah ekspresinya. Ada rasa meremehkan saat nama sang pemuda _raven_ disebut oleh sang gadis. "Apa yang bagus darinya? Kau tak seharusnya bersama dengan pekerja serabutan yang tak jelas! Ia bahkan tak pernah bersosialisasi dan sibuk dengan memburu hewan di hutan sana. Ia pecundang—"

"—Nyonya!" Hinata menginterupsi celaan sang wanita. "Jangan sekali pun menghina Madara-_kun_! Ia bahkan jauh lebih baik dibanding Anda yang seorang penghina! Dia telah bersudi hati menerima saya di sisinya! Padahal, padahal yang saya lakukan hanyalah menyulitkannya! Jadi, Anda tidak berhak mencapnya dengan keburukan seperti itu!"

Dua hawa itu terdiam pasca Hinata usai berucap. Namun sebuah hal yang tak disangka terjadi. Sang wanita memandang penuh kengerian kepada sosok Hinata. Telunjuk berisi milik sang wanita bernama Tsunade itu terarah dengan gemetar. Membuat Hinata menyentuh wajahnya yang kini telah bermunculan urat-urat kembali, dan tanpa diberi penjelasan pun Hinata sadar, ia seketika kembali ke wujud asalnya tanpa ia kehendaki.

"SILUMAN!" Tsunade melantangkan suaranya.

Sontak beberapa penduduk dirundung kepanikan. Tsunade berlari pergi sementara beberapa pria perkasa meraih senjata untuk memusnahkan sang _lavender _yang tersudut seorang diri.

Seorang pria lantas berteriak lantang memberikan sebuah usulan. "Cari pemburu itu! Bisa jadi dia pun seorang siluman seperti gadis ini!"

Dengan itulah tirai kebahagiaan bagi Madara dan Hinata ditutup …

* * *

><p><em>BRUGH!<em>

Seorang pria bertubuh besar menjatuhkan dua onggok raga ke tanah. Siluman dan seorang pemuda murni. Mereka di bawa ke sebuah puncak gunung yang letaknya berada di antara desa. Beberapa senapan telah menanti ketika penutup mata mereka dilepas. Berkali-kali Hinata dan Madara silih berseru nama. Menguatkan diri masing-masing akan perkara yang bermula dari kesalahan mereka sendiri. Andai saja keduanya tak terlibat cinta buta. Andai saja saat pertama kali mereka saling pandang bukanlah saat di mana cinta bersemi di antaranya. Madara mencoba melepaskan diri, ia tak ingin gadis yang sesungguhnya ia cintai terluka. Ia tak ingin melihat segala timpaan peluru merembes di antara tubuh sang gadis. Tak ingin! Keteguhan lantas membuat sang pemuda mendapat sejumlah kekuatan yang membuat ia dapat bangkit dari rasa sakit pasca dipukuli dan dihantam dengan sejumlah balok kayu. Madara berteriak dan menyerang beberapa pria sekaligus. Ketika penjagaan di antaranya luntur, ia memanfaatkan saat itu untuk membuka ikat penutup matanya. Ia membelalak pasca mengetahui bahwa sekumpulan pria telah siap menembakkan peluru kepada Hinata yang berada beberapa langkah darinya.

"HINATA!" Sang pemuda berlari menyongsong siluet Hinata yang hanya dapat bersimpuh di antara balut ikatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

_DOR!_

Sebuah peluru melesak dan mengenai sesosok tubuh. Namun, bukanlah tubuh seorang gadis yang dikenainya. Melainkan, tubuh seorang pemuda yang telah memunggungi para pria bersenapan. Dengan lubang senapan di punggungnya, Madara merintih kesakitan. Namun, ia tetap berupaya melepaskan ikatan Hinata. Dijadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng dari peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan secara beruntun kala itu. Sang _lavender_ yang penutup matanya terlepas hanya mampu mengurai air mata ketika mendapati sosok pemuda yang dicintainya bersimbahkan darah—akan tetapi masih bisa mengulas sekurva senyuman untuk dirinya.

"Ma-madara-_kun _…."

"Hinata, maaf. Tapi, k-kita sepertinya belum bisa bersama sekarang," Madara menyentuhkan jemari penuh bercak merah amis pada pipi pualam milik Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mengorbankan diri untukku—"

"—Karena," Madara mengecup sekilas bibir sang _lavender_. "A-aku mencintaimu. Aku telah terperangkap bola mata indahmu ketika kita bertemu di hutan itu, ketika kau menampakkan dirimu di, _ukh_, di hadapanku."

Seusainya, Madara membacakan sebuah mantera seraya menyentuhkan jemari telunjuknya di pusat dahi Hinata. Mantera yang perlahan membentuk sulur-sulur rantai yang mengikat pergelangan kaki dan tangan sang gadis.

"Dengan begini, kau akan selamat dari s-senapan itu …."

"M-madara-_kun_!" _Yasha_ itu berteriak ketika tubuhnya mendadak bersilaukan cahaya yang membuat sosok pemuda tercintanya kian memudar.

"Sampai bertemu, suatu hari nanti …."

Dengan seulas senyuman penuh kasih di bibir sang pemuda itulah Hinata tak mampu lagi melihat sosok Madara. Segalanya terlihat begitu silau dengan warna putih bersinar yang mendominasi pandangannya yang mengabur. Yang samar ia dengar sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang hanyalah sebait kalimat "aku mencintaimu", yang disusul dengan suara-suara tembakan peluru yang memekakkan telinga.

"_**Finally, he knows why he is. That he is here to continue the story.**"_

* * *

><p>Kelopak putih itu membuka, mengiringi singsingan sepasang oniks yang lalu berkaca. Seiring dengan kenangan demi kenangan yang berkelebat dalam otak. Seiring dengan sebuah kesadaran yang kian meresap.<p>

_Uchiha Madara …_

Bukanlah marga yang serupa yang menjadikan Sasuke diliputi kegamangan. Yang membuatnya kini ingin mendekap siluet gadis di hadapannya adalah kebenaran. Bahwa ia … nyatanya adalah Madara yang terdahulu. Bahwa ia merupakan kelahiran kembali dari jiwa sang pemuda yang bereinkarnasi. Seruling yang terdengar kembali membuat ia mengenang segala yang telah dilupakannya semasa dahulu kala. Kelahirannya, masa kecilnya—segala hidupnya sebagai Madara.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?" Sesosok gadis berseruling duduk di samping tubuhnya yang terbaring.

Sasuke beranjak untuk ikut menduduki rerumputan. Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pusing. "Ya. Aku telah mengingatnya … dengan jelas, Hinata."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tahu bahwa Madara adalah kau?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Membuat sang gadis menatap maklum. Bagaimana pun, Madara-nya kini telah bermetamorfosa menjadi seorang pemuda berfisik lain, dengan hidup baru yang lain pula. "Karena hanya kaulah yang bersikap biasa sekali pun mengetahui diriku yang sesungguhnya. Banyak manusia yang sesumbar bahwa mereka akan menerimaku apa adanya. Namun, tidak. Mereka tetap takut, itu kenyataannya. Ketika mengerti, aku tahu akhirnya bahwa di antara mereka, kau tidak ada. Kau belum ada. Hingga kita bertemu, dan aku tahu benar itu kau. Karena kaulah seorang yang berbeda. Satu-satunya."

Keduanya terdiam, menyisakan saat untuk Sasuke beradaptasi dengan kenangan lamanya yang rupanya masih tetap terukir awet di dalam hati. Berangsur-angsur waktu berlalu kemudian untuk Sasuke menerima dirinya yang lain—dirinya yang dulu.

"Siapa namamu sekarang?" Hinata bertanya ketika ia yakin Sasuke telah melewati masa kebingungannya dan dapat memaknai banyak kejadian selama ini. Kebenaran, kenyataan, dan tragedi masa lampau yang membawanya pada suatu keputusan.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ada untuk mewujudkan perkataanku dahulu, Hinata." Sasuke lantas tersenyum, dengan senyuman yang bagi Hinata tetap sama dengan yang dahulu kala.

"_**And he decided something.**"_

* * *

><p>Sosok Sasuke perlahan melangkah menuju tubuh yang tengah terlelap pulas tersebut. Digenggamnya tangan sedingin es milik <em>yasha<em> yang dicintainya. Yang pernah ia lupakan dan kini berhasil ia ingat kembali tanpa kurang sekeping pun mozaik ingatannya.

Sasuke mengucap sefrasa, "Kita akan bersama." Hingga ia menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir sang gadis. Bahwa ia tengah mewujudkan kebersamaan yang sempat disela itu. Dengan jeda ratusan tahun, dan masa yang terbilang sukar, cinta itu tak akan pernah pudar.

Sasuke menyapa sosok yang kini mulai terbuka kelopaknya dengan hangat senyuman. Inilah alasan mengapa ia sedari dahulu tak dapat menerima siapa pun untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Karena sedari semula, hatinya memang tak kosong. Ada cinta yang membeku dan butuh ia lelehkan di lubuknya. Cinta dari dirinya yang lampau, sebuah hadiah kehidupan untuk dirinya yang sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Hinata," Sasuke berucap pada gadis di sisinya. "Apa orang yang telah kau lenyapkan bisa kembali?"<p>

Sang _lavender_ terdiam. "Ya, jika aku mendapat bantuan kekuatan dari seorang _yasha_."

"Jika begitu … ayo kita hidup bersama. Jadikan aku sebagai seorang _yasha_ dan pendampingmu, Hinata."

Gadis yang kini bukan berupa hasrat melainkan sosok tubuh yang utuh hanya dapat menimpali sebuah ajakan sakral sang pemuda dengan senyuman dan linangan tangis. Ada rasa bahagia teramat dalam di hatinya. Usailah sudah segala perkaranya melewati masa demi masa. Sang pemuda itu kini telah memutuskan suatu kata. Bahwa ia akan berubah sepertinya untuk keabadian cinta. Jemari Hinata membingkai wajah tampan milik yang dicintainya seorang. Diucapkan olehnya beberapa frasa tak biasa, hingga kemudian sosok sang pemuda meluruh adanya. Oniks kini berubah merah laksana api yang menyala, taring menyelinap di antara deretan gigi putihnya, dan sayap hitam bak kelelawar menyembul di antara punggungnya. Satu _yasha_ yang lain telah hadir, dengan anugerah sayap yang didapatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi Sasuke. Ke tempat di mana kita tak akan terpisahkan oleh kata. Di mana orang lain tak akan memberi cela kepada kita berdua."

Dua tangan Sasuke melilit di antara pinggang Hinata, seraya mengangkat tubuh ramping milik sang gadis berupa cantik itu. Dengan sebuah pijakan, sayap hitam itu terkembang membelah pekatnya gulita malam. Di antara taburan bintang dan keindahan panorama, dua _yasha_ saling memadu dalam cinta.

"_**Always together as yasha they are….**"_

* * *

><p>Sedari hari itu, sosok Sang Uchiha muda menghilang laiknya sosok sang <em>yasha<em> sementara korban Hinata selama ini dengan ajaib kembali, menjadikan hari itu sebagai hari yang begitu mencengangkan. Buah bibir menyebar secepat kibasan angin. Buah bibir yang berkisahkan seorang pemburu yang jatuh cinta pada sesosok gadis _yasha_ beratus-ratus tahun kala. Dari situlah penduduk mengungkap fakta, bahwa cinta memang tiada duanya. Menyatukan yang enggan untuk dapat disatukan, memutus nalar akan suatu hal yang mustahil adanya. Seperti mereka, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sepuluh tahun telah berselang sepeninggal dua sosok saling mencinta. Membuat ketentraman terasa di seluruh penjuru desa. Seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun berlari di antara pegunungan yang rindang. Ia tersenyum pasca kakinya terhenti di antara bebatuan di puncak gunung. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu selalu berada di sini sedari sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika kakak sepermainannya dikabarkan menghilang di tempatnya kini berdiri.<p>

Ia berteriak kencang pada raya angkasa, "Sasuke-_nii_! Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana, ya!"

Teriakan sang pemuda itu menggema ke seantero pegunungan. Ia tersenyum puas, berharap jikalau teriakannya sampai hingga telinga yang dituju. Hingga sebuah kekehan kecil membuat ia berbalik ke belakang. Seorang gadis sebayanya tengah tersenyum dengan manis. Gadis bersurai merah muda dengan bola mata serupa dedaunan.

"Hai! Kau suka ke sini, ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura."

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu berlari untuk menjabat tangan sang gadis manis yang namanya seakan mengingatkan sang pemuda pada musim semi yang indah.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Salam kenal!"

Andaikan Naruto tahu, bahwa sang gadis rupanya adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya _yasha_ yang ada di sana. Yang hendak mengintimkan diri dengan manusia pasca ia mendapat ceritera tentang sebangsanya yang bersua dengan anak manusia.

_**Akankah kisah kedua dari kisah cinta yasha dan manusia terulang? Siapa tahu.**_

"_**The love story between yasha and human.**" _

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*<strong>_

_**Obi:**__: _Ikat pinggang untuk kimono dan yukata

_**Katana:**__: _Pedang samurai

_**Yasha:**__:_Siluman

_Thanks, thanks so much for reviewers and readers! Thanks for reviews I accepted, I'm so happy to read it!_

_I hope this final chapter isn't boring~ haha~_

_And for all, don't mind to __**review**__?_


End file.
